mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Galaxy 2
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single player, two player co-op |ratings = CERO: A ESRB: E OFLC: G PEGI: 3+ |platforms = Wii |manual = |media = Wii Optical Disc |requirements = |input = Wii Remote and Nunchuk |pregame = Super Mario Galaxy |nxtgame = }} Super Mario Galaxy 2 is a video game released for the Wii and is the direct sequel to Super Mario Galaxy. The game was released in North America on May 23, 2010, May 27, 2010 in Japan, and June 11 in Europe. Super Mario Galaxy 2 was released in Australia and the rest of Asia on July 2nd, 2010. The game sees Mario travelling to space once again to save Princess Peach from Bowser, who has stolen the Grand Stars to become huge. Gameplay The most notable feature in Super Mario Galaxy 2 is Yoshi, whom Mario can ride on. Yoshi can gain new powers by grabbing special items, such as the Dash Pepper, which lets him run up steep slopes, the Blimp Fruit which causes him to float, and the Bulb Berry, which allows him to find hidden platforms. New items include a drill head, used to perforate planets. Also found are two new suits called Rock Mario and Cloud Mario; the former turns Mario into a rock ball that rolls around hitting enemies and the latter lets Mario make clouds to climb. There is also a switch that slows/stops time, a rotating item block similar to a die that Mario can use his spin attack on--gaining whatever is rolled on the block, winged ? Blocks and more. Miyamoto stated that most of what didn't make it into Super Mario Galaxy would appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is like Super Mario World and also has some Super Mario World themes. Star Bits, as well as suits such as the Bee Mushroom and other mechanics of Super Mario Galaxy reappeared in the game. However, the Comet Observatory has been eliminated as Mario's means of accessing the galaxies. The new method of traveling through the space is the Starship Mario, a planetoid in the shape of Mario's head which uses a map screen, with a word scheme similar to the ones in previous Mario games: Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros.. Bowser returns as a villain for this sequel. There are several other bosses including one that resembles a smaller version of Megaleg, a larger Major Burrows and a giant armadillo named Rollodillo. Galaxies included are Boulder Bowl Galaxy, Haunty Halls Galaxy, Puzzle Plank Galaxy, Cosmic Cove Galaxy, Fluffy Bluff Galaxy and Honeybloom Galaxy, among others. Luigi is also playable in the game, unlocked after Mario gets 20 Stars. Afterward, at certain points in time Mario will find him at the beginning of a galaxy. If Mario speaks to him, Luigi will offer to take Mario's place for the duration of the time spent in the galaxy. As in the original, Luigi runs faster, jumps higher and farther, and has less traction than his brother. When the player uses Luigi to gain any star in a galaxy, that galaxy will gain a Luigi ghost they can race against. After finishing the game, the player can switch between Mario and Luigi at will on the Starship Mario. Due to high rankings, Super Mario Galaxy 2 is the second-highest rated game of all time behind The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Development Miyamoto also noted that the game would be less focused on the plot. In an interview, he said the game would be more challenging than its predecessor. He stated that he hoped the game would be as successful as the original. Miyamoto also mentioned that some levels, maybe even several, may be repeated. Story Following off from the end of Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina's end of game speech stating that "The cycle repeats itself, but never quite in the same way." starts becoming true. The game starts again with the Star Festival. Continuing on from the ending of the first Super Mario Galaxy, Princess Peach invites Mario to share some cake while watching the shooting stars. On his way to Peach's Castle, Mario finds a lost Baby Luma. The Luma seems to like Mario, and jumps into his hat. At Toad Town, Mario discovers a large, planet-sized Bowser attacking the castle. Bowser explains that he used the power of the Power Stars to become giant, and kidnaps Peach and takes her away. Mario starts off at the Sky Station Galaxy, where Mario must fight Pewee Piranha. Afterwards, Mario lands on a strange planet that is inhabited by Lumas. Lubba, the captain, turns the planet into a faceship (Starship Mario) to assist Mario and Young Master Luma in their Quest for the Power Stars. Transformations Some of Mario's power ups have returned from the first game, including some new ones. Yoshi also has power ups of his own. Super Mario Galaxy 2 includes all of the power-ups featured in Super Mario Galaxy except for Ice Mario and Flying Mario. However, the data for those suits was placed in the game, but never used. They can still be seen and used if the player hacks the game. Mario * Fire Mario * Boo Mario * Bee Mario * Spring Mario * Rock Mario * Cloud Mario * Rainbow Mario * Flying Mario (Only available via hacking) Yoshi * Dash Yoshi * Blimp Yoshi * Bulb Yoshi Galaxies World 1 * Sky Station Galaxy * Yoshi Star Galaxy * Spin-Dig Galaxy * Fluffy Bluff Galaxy * Flip-Swap Galaxy * Rightside Down Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla World 2 * Puzzle Plank Galaxy * Hightail Falls Galaxy * Boulder Bowl Galaxy * Cosmic Cove Galaxy * Wild Glide Galaxy * Honeybloom Galaxy * Bowser's Lava Lair World 3 * Tall Trunk Galaxy * Cloudy Court Galaxy * Haunty Halls Galaxy * Freezy Flake Galaxy * Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy * Beat Block Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet World 4 * Supermassive Galaxy * Flipsville Galaxy * Starshine Beach Galaxy * Chompworks Galaxy * Sweet Mystery Galaxy * Honeyhop Galaxy * Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet World 5 * Space Storm Galaxy * Slipsand Galaxy * Shiverburn Galaxy * Boo Moon Galaxy * Upside Dizzy Galaxy * Fleet Glide Galaxy * Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker World 6 * Melty Monster Galaxy * Clockwork Ruins Galaxy * Throwback Galaxy * Battle Belt Galaxy * Flash Back Galaxy * Slimy Spring Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator World S * Mario Squared Galaxy * Rolling Coaster Galaxy * Twisty Trials Galaxy * Stone Cyclone Galaxy * Boss Blitz Galaxy * Flip-Out Galaxy * Grandmaster Galaxy Characters :Main Page: Super_Mario_Galaxy_2/Characters Main Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Toad *Lubba *Luma *Bowser *Bowser Jr. Music Much of the music in the game is reused or reorchestrated from past Mario titles. Examples of which are: * In Puzzle Plank Galaxy, music from Super Mario Bros. 2 can heard while collecting musical notes. * In Hightails Falls Galaxy, one of the overworld themes from Super Mario World can be heard. * In Haunty Halls Galaxy, music from the ghost houses in Super Mario World can be heard. * The music heard during the slide portion of Tall Trunk Galaxy is from Super Mario 64's Peach's Secret Slide. * Throwback Galaxy includes some of the original music from the Whomp's Fortress level of Super Mario 64. The galaxy's name suggests that it is intentionally added for nostalgic purposes. * Themes from the original Super Mario Galaxy were reused for this game. Gallery Screenshots File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012043112_thumb_ign.jpg|Beta Starship Mario File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012046644_640w.jpg|Mario riding Dash Yoshi File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012048378_thumb_ign.jpg|Mario Flying Above the Flower Planetoid File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012050472_thumb_ign.jpg|Mario surrounded by Cosmic Clones File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012054018_thumb_ign.jpg|Bowser's Ice Sculpture seen File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012044940_thumb_ign.jpg|Mario fighting Digga-Leg|link=Digga-Leg Yoshi-Super-Mario-Galaxy-2-Wii-yoshi-6532460-832-456.jpg|Mario on Blimp Yoshi. Artwork Characters File:120px-SMG2_Marioyoshi.jpg File:98px-MarioandBaloonYoshi.jpg File:120px-Cloud_Mario.jpg| File:120px-Drillmario.png| File:120px-MarioandLightYoshi.jpg| File:120px-RockMario.jpg| File:117px-AssistLumaSmg2.png| File:120px-Marioyoshireed.png| File:120px-Assist_Luma_SMG2.png| File:SuperMarioGalaxy2Yoshi.png| Enemies, Bosses & In-game Gimmicks File:120px-Bowsersmg2.png|Bowser File:120px-Peewee.png|Peewee Piranha File:108px-Prickly_Piranha_Plant.png|Spiky Piranha Plant File:101px-GigaLakitu.png|Giga Lakitu File:111px-Gobblegut.png|Gobblegut File:120px-Whimp.png|Whimp File:115px-Fuzzy.png|Fuzzy File:89px-Cosmic_Clone.png|Cosmic Clone File:119px-King_Whomp.png|King Whomp File:120px-Sorbetti_Profile_2.png|Sorbetti File:120px-FluzzardBird.png|Fluzzard File:120px-Pupdozer.png|Digga File:Cosmolina.png|Cosmic Spirit Category:Super Mario Galaxy * Category:Super Mario series Category:Wii-only games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:2010